swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Benny Goodman
' Benjamin David' "Benny" Goodman (May 30, 1909 – June 13, 1986) was an American jazz and swing musician, clarinetist and bandleader, known as the "King of Swing". In the mid-1930s, Benny Goodman led one of the most popular musical groups in America. His January 16, 1938concert at Carnegie Hall in New York City is described by critic Bruce Eder as "the single most important jazz or popular music concert in history: jazz's 'coming out' party to the world of 'respectable' music." Goodman's bands launched the careers of many major names in jazz. During an era of segregation he also led one of the first well-known integrated jazz groups. Goodman continued to perform to nearly the end of his life, while exploring an interest in classical music. Tossup Questions # He's not a pianist, but this musician commissioned Aaron Copland's concerto for his instrument, as well as Bela Bartok's Contrasts. One of this man's live recordings ends with an unplanned piano solo by Jess Stacy. This man's namesake quartet included pianist Teddy Wilson, vibraphonist Lionel Hampton, and drummer Gene Krupa. In 1938, this clarinetist and his orchestra played the first jazz concert in Carnegie Hall. For 10 points, name this "King of Swing" who famously recorded an instrumental version of "Sing, Sing, Sing." # Early in this man's career, he purchased a number of songs from his future full-time arranger Fletcher Henderson. This man's most famous concert concluded with a performance of a song written by Louis Prima, which featured solos from Gene Krupa and Jess Stacy. His signature songs included Edgar Sampson's "Don't Be That Way" and "Stompin' at the Savoy", and he formed one of the first (*) integrated trios with Krupa and Teddy Wilson. The first-ever live double album was a recording of this man's band's landmark 1938 performance at Carnegie Hall, which concluded with a performance of "Sing Sing Sing (With a Swing)". For 10 points, name this jazz clarinetist and bandleader, popularly known as the "King of Swing". # A piece composed for this man and violinist Joseph Szigeti calls for the G and E strings of the violin to be retuned in its third movement. That piece, Contrasts, was composed by Bela Bartok. During an equipment check before one of his recording sessions, Cootie Williams and Charlie Christian were recorded jamming together on a track entitled "Waitin' for" this man. This man's band nearly sparked a riot when they performed at the (*) Palomar Ballroom in Los Angeles, due to the audience they had built up from playing the late-night slot on the NBC radio show Let's Dance. Near the end of his band's 1938 performance at Carnegie Hall, this man featured his drummer Gene Krupa on "Sing, Sing, Sing". For 10 points, name this bandleader and clarinetist who was known as the "King of Swing". # This man served as the soloist at the premiere of Leonard Bernstein's Prelude, Fugue, and Riffs. After beginning his career working in a band led by Ben Pollack, this man made a name for himself as a musician on the NBC show Let's Dance. A cross-country tour by this man's band was salvaged by a rousing performance at the Palomar Ballroom. Frequently collaborating with drummer Gene Krupa and songwriter Fletcher Henderson, this musician and his band performed "One O'Clock Jump" and "Don't Be That Way" at a 1938 concert at Carnegie Hall. For 10 points, name this jazz clarinetist who was nicknamed the "King of Swing." # This musician's namesake trio included pianist Teddy Wilson, and he then added vibraphonist Lionel Hampton to form his quartet. Many of his recordings were sung by Peggy Lee, including "Why Don't You Do Right?". His band performed on the TV show Let's Dance, and in 1938 he became the first jazz musician to lead a band at Carnegie Hall, where the performed "Sing, Sing, Sing". This Jewish musician is credited for hiring African Americans to play with him during the 1930s. Name this "King of Swing" who often performed with Gene Krupa and is generally regarded as the greatest jazz clarinetist.